


Not It

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Now that Blaine is living at Sebastian's house, he decides to become a member of Westerville Ice-plex's junior coaching team. On his first day as a coach, he discovers he has a lot to learn.





	Not It

“Well, well, well … look who we have here?”

Their conversation interrupted by that remark, Kurt turns away from his boyfriend and in the direction Sebastian’s looking to see what’s suddenly grabbed his attention. Kurt smiles immediately when Blaine swivels to a stop beside him, dressed in a puffy, bright blue, ankle length, Westerville Ice-plex coach’s coat, so new that it still smells like the plastic it was packaged in.

“Hey!” Kurt greets him with open arms and a big hug, then proceeds to skate a slow circle around his friend, appraising him up and down. “Wow! You look pretty snazzy in your new coat!”

“Do I?” Blaine blushes at Kurt’s praise as he self-consciously tugs at the seams. His new coat fits him the way that style of coat fits the rest of the coaches, regardless of body type – like a cone, cinched at the neck, becoming gradually larger on the way down, then flared out at the hem, which is why most of the coaches dress in layers and keep their coats unzipped.

Blaine has yet to get that memo. With his head peeking out above the collar and his arms hanging at his sides, he looks like a toddler wearing his first ever snowsuit. Kurt pictures him falling on his back, then flailing back and forth on the ice like a flipped turtle, unable to get back to his feet again without help. He bites his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

“Absolutely.” Kurt subtly helps him out by pulling down the zip half way, then giving him a wink so he doesn’t feel embarrassed for not knowing. “In fact, I think Sebastian may have some competition now with you around.”

“Competition?” Blaine peeks over Kurt’s shoulder in time to see Sebastian roll his eyes.

“For the coach that the pre-teen girls will fight tooth and nail to impress,” Chandler explains, tickled pink at having this opportunity to send a few subtle jabs in Sebastian’s direction.

“Yup,” Kurt agrees, if for no other reason than to re-direct his boyfriend’s laser eyes away from his giggling friend. “I predict you’re going to have your fill of nine- to sixteen-year-olds _begging_ you to help them with their Chinese spirals.”

“You … you make that sound kind of dirty,” Blaine says as Kurt finishes adjusting his collar, finally succeeding in flattening a corner that was reluctant to do anything but curl into Blaine’s cheek.

Creeping up behind his boyfriend, Sebastian smirks. “Just wait.”

“Okay, guys!” Jane skates their way, holding a clipboard in her hands high for everyone to see. “We’ve got three workshops this morning, but since I know you’ve all only got one on your minds this morning, we’ll get that one out of the way …”

“Not it!” Kurt says before she’s even finished, putting his finger on his nose. Blaine’s eyebrows shoot straight up, not necessarily at the comment, or the fact that Kurt so emphatically barked it in his face, but at the gesture, the tip of his index finger resting on the bridge of his nose, apparently meant to solidify his stance over whatever _it_ is.

“Not it!” Sebastian follows.

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

“And that means you’re _it_ , new guy,” Jane announces, bumping Blaine with her hip. “My condolences.” Blaine looks at the other coaches in front of him with their fingers on their noses to indicate that, whatever is going on, they are not _it_ – Jane (whom he’d just met a few weeks ago, but whose wit and humor he was quickly becoming fond of), Mason (the twin brother of one of the ice dancing coaches, the pair of them so optimistic and plucky all of the time, Blaine is convinced they have to be cheerleaders), Chandler (who, as far as Blaine can tell, is Sebastian’s arch-nemesis), Kurt, and Sebastian – with a confused and (frankly) frightened look in contrast to the grins on their faces. He feels a little bit like a lamb surrounded by wolves, ripe for the slaughter.

“Wh-what do you mean – I’m _it_?” Blaine asks, looking to his best friend for help in this situation.

“You, my lucky friend, are going to be teaching _Moves in the Field_ today,” Jane explains. “Novice six thru twelve.”

“Oh!” Blaine sighs in relief. “Well, that sounds like fun. What are they working on?”

“Twizzles,” Kurt says, looking mildly guilty.

“Pft!” Blaine says with a wave of his hand. “Those are easy! You guys had me worried for a second!”

“A-ha. Do you remember when _you_ started learning Twizzles?” Sebastian asks, wrapping his arms around Kurt and hugging him from behind.

“Yeah!” Blaine laughs thinking back on it. “Oh God! I got so nauseous, I almost ralphed! Oh, I remember this one kid in my class actually did …” Blaine stops, his eyes going wide. “Oh ...”

“Uh, yeah.” Sebastian takes the clipboard from Jane and holds it so that Kurt can sign them up for their respective workshops.

“Don’t let them scare you, Blaine. It’s not _that bad_ ,” Chandler says, patting Blaine on the shoulder as he reaches for the clipboard. “You have a 50/50 chance that no one’s going to actually lose their lunch.”

“Though, there are about twenty-five kids signed up for that workshop this time,” Mason mentions. “ _And_ it’s after lunch. The odds are someone’s going to toss their pizza.”

“Just keep your eyes peeled for the telltale signs,” Jane suggests.

“Hand over mouth,” Sebastian says.

“Lips clamped shut and face turning green,” Kurt adds.

“Shifty eyes,” Chandler says, giving a brief demonstration. “If you notice any of that, keep your distance and you should be fine. Oh, and grab a towel.”

“For … for what?” Blaine asks, watching the coaches disperse, heading off to their respective areas of the rink.

“For the ice,” Mason calls over his shoulder. “If someone pukes, you’re gonna have to clean it up.”

“Eww!”

“Oh, and Blainers?”

“Yeah?” Blaine turns to Sebastian standing beside him with a mixture of pity and amusement curling the corners of his mouth.

“Lesson number one on the way things work around here - the next time someone yells _not it_ , don’t wait for an explanation. Just say _not it_.”


End file.
